Sakura
by Rittie
Summary: Sakura petals were always special to Masamune and Ritsu. So it's no wonder that they would name their bundle of joy after one! / Nostalgia & Trifecta /


**Well corresponding to my new penname, I decided to write some Nostalgia (MasamunexRitsu). If you dislike that or Mpreg (I know it's impossible but for the drabble's sake, deal with it), you have the back bottom right there.**

* * *

_Sakura_

* * *

"Isn't this great Masamune?" Ritsu stated as he lied in the hospital bed, completely at ease as his husband kept freaking out himself and the whole hospital staff assigned to them. "In just a couple of short hours, we will have our little Sakura!"

"Y-yes, it's great!" Takano tried to smile at his adorable kohai's words, but failed. Worry for Ritsu, worry for the baby... all that worry kept eating him ever since Ritsu's first contraction arrived. How he had gotten them to the hospital would remain a mystery.

**x o x**

Meanwhile outside, Japun's Editor-In-Chief Kirishima, his daughter Hiyori and Yokozawa were waiting for ... well any form of news. The ache of not knowing what was going on was slowly getting to them all. The rest of the Emerald team had been unable to make it, but with the state Takano was in, Yokozawa highly doubted he would fault them - after all, who would want to sit through hours of screaming Ritsu bar them? With a sigh, the salesman looked at his lover than down at... _their (_he still had some trouble seeing it like that) _daughter... _than back at Kirishima.

"Zen... you won't be freaking out like this when it's time... will you?" he asked, gently taking the other's hand. Kirishima let out a laugh as Hiyori busied herself with some girly magazine that she managed to find. The news that she would be a big sister had delighted Hiyori and, frankly, Yokozawa knew that his ... _husband ... _would freak more than her when the time came.

"I will try, love." Kirishima kissed his hand and smiled. "Not making any promises through."

"That's fine." Yokozawa smiled slightly as the screams began. You couldn't tell who was louder - Masamune or his husband. "Whatever your behaviour will be like, you couldn't be any worse than Takano right now."

Kirishima rubbed Hiyori's head softly as the little girl glanced up at them.

"Do you think that Sorata is doing well?" she asked casually, seemingly ignoring the noise.

The two adults with her just sweatdropped causing her to giggle.

**x o x**

"C-Come on Ri-Ritsu!" whispered a pained-looking Masamune, hours later. "You c-can do it!"

"Y-yeah!?" Ritsu glared at him, his forest-green eyes full of anger and hate towards his lover right now. "Why do-don't you try this than c-complain!?"

"I'm not complaining..." mumbled the older man as he let his love break his hand. Ritsu let out another loud scream than silence. Scared, Takano looked away from his sweat-covered but otherwise seemingly alright husband, towards their ... baby. He still couldn't wrap his head around it... the worry vanished at once when the air was pierced by a veil. Their baby girl was alright. She was alive. She was breathing. Relief cursed through his veins as the doctor announced their baby girl to be alive and healthy, but had her cartered off to be checked just in case.

"What would you like to name her?" the smiling doctor asked.

**x o x**

Little footsteps could be heard running down the hospital hallway towards the maternity ward. The doctors and nurses looked at the little boy, no more than three-years-old, running around until he reached the tall salesman.

"Y-Yokozawa-san?" he little eyes looked up at the huge man in slight fear. "I-s sh-she?"

The doors slammed open that moment, leaving Yokozawa unable to answer, as Masamune walked through the door, a pink bundle of joy sleeping in his arms. Kneeling down beside his son, the man smiled.

"Ita-kun. Welcome your little sister, Takano Sakura."

* * *

**AN: **Originally I wasn't planning to add Trifecta + Hiyori but oh well... I like them too so suck on that xD I hope you liked this drabble I guess it's a drabble... I might write more on this topic if people like it :)


End file.
